101 One Shot Challenge!
by Lady Rae of Ravenclaw
Summary: Summary is in first chapter. I do not want to type it again. But this challenge is by I-luv-Percy-Aang-Danny. Current one: 2: Pillow
1. Introduction

Okay, I-luv-Aang-Percy-Danny, posted this Ultimate. . . Danny Phantom. . . 101 Oneshot Challenge. And I love a good challenge so I am participating. Okay, so I will probally do these in order, so lets begin.

Okay, they will be in the order I finish them in. And I will change the characters and ratings as needed.

If you ever want me to continue one, or go into more detail as maybe a two shot or more, just ask. I will most likely say yes. Or wirte a note, and get to it at one Point.

I reall hope you like these, and I can't wait to get started with the first one I will be posting right after. Then I will post one a night, probally around 10-ish my time.

Okay. Let's go!

Skye Phantom is out. PEACE!


	2. 31 Love

**31. Love**

**OKay, here Dani is only know as a twelve year old cousin, by everyone except Team Phantom. She is still a clone, only she is thought of as younger. YB is 12 too.**

**Oh, and in any of my fics, Young Blood can choose when the adults can see him or not. Like, who wants to only scare kids on Halloween. xDD**

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

Young Blood, dressed as a cow boy, was about to shoot an ect blast at Danny, before he stopped dead in his tracks. Nearly falling from the sky.

"Who is that?" He said aloud.

Danny turned around, seeing the last person he thought he would ever see. He smiled at her. "Oh, that's Danielle. My cousin." Danny said. Looking over his shoulder at Young Blood.

"Yo-your cousin?" Young Blood studdered, still stairing at Dani as she was talking with Sam. "Do- do you think you could introduce me?"

Danny smiled deviously. "Hmm. I don't know. You were just about to blast me. . ." Danny said. Pretending to think.

"Awww. Come on! If you introduce me, I won't attack your town EVER again!" He flew over and clasped is handds into a begging possition. "Please! Please! Please, please, PA-LEASE!

"Okay. Okay. Fine!" Danny brought him over to Dani, Sam, Tucker and Jazz. "Danielle, Young Blood. Young Blood, Danielle."

"Umm, hi, Danielle." Young Blood said, nevously.

"Uhh, hi, Young Blood. You can call me Dani, "She paused then added quickly, "with and I." Then smiled.

"Uhh, do you want to go to the park?" He asked.

"Sure. Why not!" She smiled and they flew off towards Amity's Park.

Sam, Tucker and Jazz looked at Danny. "What was that about?" Jazz asked.

"I think, Danny's playing match maker with his cousin and an enemy." Sam said, crossing her arms and adding to her face everyone's favourite sarcastic smile.

"I'm not playing match maker. Young Blood just asked me to introduce him to her." Danny smiled.

***Line Break to Dani, and Young Blood***

Dani and Young Blood were flying over the park, looking at all the late night strollers. "So, Young Blood. . . do you have an acualy name, Young Blood is kind of a mouth full." Danny laughed.

"Umm, yeah. My name was, or is, Jacob. Jacob YoungBlood. I just shortened it, because it fit more with my changing of costumes. From pirate to cowboy to Indian and back. I don't know. I guess Steven just didn't sound very menacing." He laughed.

"Okay, _Jacob_. What do you want to do?" Dani asked.

"Well, we could go through water balloons at people." He sudgested.

"Jake, you are my kinda guy." She said, then they flew off to look for a worthy victum.

***Line break to later that night* **

Dani and Young Blood were looking at the lake, swinging there legs over the dock.

"You know, I really had fun today. I don't really know anybody my age, since I don't go to school like Danny, and I don't live in the Ghost Zone." Dani said, smiling at Young Blood.

"I still don't know how he found another Halfa." Young Blood stated, dumb founded.

"Well, I was just running the streets, for the longest time, and Vlad found me. Danny saved my life, AND my after life. Twice." Dani said.

Young Blood and and Dani staired out at the water, before Young Blood reached out his hand, with Dani excepting it into hers.

***Nearby.***

Sam, Danny, and Tucker were all sitting in a near-by tree, luckily, Danny didn't affect others ghost sence.

"Lookie at that, Danny IS a match maker." Sam said, holding binoculars to her eyes.

"I'm not a match maker. They did that on there own, I just introduced them."

"Well, maybe if your parents see they'll drop that whole bit about how ghost's don't have emotions." Tucker pointed out, but then, as if on cue, Maddie and Jack Fenton showed up.

"Hey! Mads! It's that ghost girl! And she has a little ghost friend!" Jack yelled. "And. . . they're. . . on a date?"

"That's impossible," Maddie yelled. "Ghost's don't have emotions! Let alone the ability to love!" Then she charged up the Fenton Bazzoka and aimed, but they no longer had the element of surprise.

"Dani! Why are they after us? We didn't do anything!" Young Blood yelled.

"They're after any ghost they see! They even go after Danny," she whispered this next thing," and he's their son, for crying out loud!"

"They know!" Young Blood asked, suprised.

"Umm, no." Dani said.

"Well, that explains that," Young Blood said. They were now flying over the lake, barely excaping some of Maddie's blasts.

Danny had enough of sitting on the side lines. He grabbed Sam and Tucker's hands. "When we get close enough, grab a kids hand, or arm, or anything!" Danny said before shooting into the sky.

"Look Mads! It's the ghost kid! And he has Danny's friends!"

"Well, we've got to rescue them!" Maddie shouted. She aimed her gun, just about to shoot, when Sam grabbed Dani's hand, and Tucker grabbed Young Blood's leg, then they disapeared.

"Shoot. They're gone." Jack said dissapointed.

"Not just the ghosts, but Sam and Tucker too! Come on, let's go!" She said as she pulled him to the car.

***With the kids***

"Danny, were you spying on us?" Dani asked, looking at her cousin.

"Umm, no. I was, spying on my parents!" Danny said, impressed with his on the spot lie.

"You better have been." Young Blood said. Narrowing his eyes at Danny, Sam and Tucker.

Danny, let everyone down on a roof. "Well, I've got to get home before my parents do, so, see ya guys." He grabbed Sam and Tucker's hands, and flew.

Dani and Young Blood looked at each other.

"They were so spying on us." Young Blood said, with Danielle nodding along. "Well, at least Ember wasn't here." He added. He had told her how he mostly hung out with Ember in the Ghost Zone.

They heard a menacing laugh, before hearing Ember's voice. "That's what you think." They heard a guitar strum, and then it was silent again.

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Alright, so I thought it would be cute as the first one. You have to admit, when I don't make Dani a 15 year old, this is one cute couple. I love it. It's so cute!**

**Okay, another one tonight. **

**Reveiw or the cookies get it! **


	3. 100: Fear

**100. Fear**

Mr and Mrs. Fenton had been up all night, working on their newest invention. The Fenton Dream Machine. Maddie said it would allow one to enter somebody's dream, and see and feel excatly what they see and feel. There by, allowing you to see their greatest fears and weaknesses. Danny did not want to stay along and watch the demonstration so him and Jazz high tailed it out of there.

When Danny got into class, Danielle was with him, ant they were five minutes late, due to an attack by Skulker, and sat down.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely inturrupted by Mr. and Miss. Fenton." Mr. Lancer said. "We will be having three guests in class today. One, will be a pshycologolist. More specifically, one whom studies dreams. The other two, will be inventers, from right here in Amity."

"Don't be my parents. Don't be my parents!" Danny chanted to himself.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fenton!" Mr. Lancer said excitedly.

"Shoot." He said to himself.

"Oh no." Danielle said to herself. She turned to Danny. "They don't know their related to me!"

"Double Shoot."

"They'll come with their new invention, a machine that allows you to go into someones dreams. They will be here after lunch, and more students will be joining us, as an option. For you guys, however, it will be manditory to your passing." Lancer smiled, while the rest of the class groaned.

The day passed normally for Sam, Tucker, Danielle, and Danny, with few ghost attacks, leaving more time to worry about the Fentons coming.

"Danny, it won't be that bad." Sam said.

"You don't get it. When my parents arn't trying to shoot me down, they are constantly embarassing me. I know they mean well, even trying to shoot me, only wanting to protect the town from ghosts, but still. Not to mention, they are going to be kinda supsicious when Danielle FENTON shows up. You know, a girl my age, who looks just like me, and claims to be their neice. " Danny said, going to his locker. "But I guess there's nothing we can do now, Unless a ghost attack comes within the next 10 seconds?" He said, a little louder. He waited for a few seconds, looking around, but when nothing happened, he sighed and walked to class, on the way, Tucker saying,

"You honestly thought that was going to work?"

Danny sighed again. "No."

***Line Break***

Team Phantom was sitting in the back row, when the four adults walked in. "Oh, hi Danny." Both Danny/Dani's looked, but Danielle quickly looked away before Maddie saw her.

"So, Sam. By any chance do you have a thermos on you? I rather be stuck in one of those then go through this toture." Danny stated, being as honest as possible.

"Danny, your parents aren't that bad. They make everything fun! Even huntng ghosts. It's more of a challenge." Danielle smiled mischeiviously.

"Ellie, (Danny'snickname for Danielle) they do _not _make everything fun. They make life one giant embarassment. For Fenton and Phantom."

"Not for me." Danielle smiled, then Mr. Lancer cleared his throat, wanting the attention of his students.

"Okay, students. We will be here for both periods, basically fast alseep. I wilhand the room over to Mrs. Fenton, to explain." He stepped aside.

"Hello, kids. I am Maddie Fenton. I am the worlds leading ghofst expert along with my husband Jack. We made this device, to learn our enemies weeknesses. Mostly being their nightmares, as dreams are supposedly the gateway to the subconcious. Not to mention it knocks the wearer unconsious. Basically, you will all get one of these headbands, put it on, and turn it on. Then when you are all ready, I will turn them on fully, and we will basically be put into someones dreams, at a randome select."

Maddie looked at the 4 adult in the room. "Hello, I am Dr. Phillips. I am a pshycologist whom studies dreams. I will be staying out here to record your reactions to each others nightmares."

"Okay, everyone. Put on the bands and activate them. I will see you in the first nightmare." Maddie then put her band on and activated all of the others. Before Dany activated his, he walked up to the Doctor, and handed him a themos.

"Here." Danny said.

"What is this for?" The doctor asked.

"If there's a ghost attack, just point this at them, and press the green button. They will get sucked in. Easy as possible. If they don't get sucked in. . . good luck." He then ran to his seat, and activated it.

"Good luck? That doesn't help!"

***Line Break***

Danny awoke in a small white room. He got up and look at his surrondings. It was literally just white.

"Well, that was unexpected." He said alloud.

"I'll say." Sam said from behind him. "I expected something, I don't know, more nightmare-ish. So, what took you so long?"

"I gave Doctor Phillips a thermos, just incase." Danny said quietly.

"Okay, now that were all here, will press play. And be warned, once your nightmares start, they can not be stopped until they are all through playing."

"Wait. all? We'll be going through ALL of our nightmares." Danny asked nervously.

"Yeah, Fenturd. Are you afraid of a few dumb thoughts?"

"My nightmares arn't thoughts. Their memories, Dash." Danny said, gritting his teeth.

Tucker, Sam, Danielle and Jazz, whom had joined with her pshycolology class, gulped. "Me-memories?" Tucker asked.

Danny sighed. "Yup."

"Okay, first up, Tucker." Maddie said.

"Great. I'm first." Tucker said, slumping. "My nightmare won't be bad for any none tech geeks. Just saying."

"So, were going through yours for nothing?" Valerie asked.

"Basically." Sam said annoyed.

The white room around them, changed into a veiw of an ocean. Then, they heard waves, and before they new it, they were all standing on a small island. in the middle of the ocean, with nothing but a palm tree.

"This is your nightmare? An island?" Star asked.

"An island with no technology! AHH!" Tucker screamed, then curled up into his fetal possition. "But bassically, this is it. Im a rather fearless guy." The room they were in, suddenly flashed to a matress factory. "Or, I thought I was. . . " He added.

"Where are we?" Leaster asked.

"The matress factory, downtown." Jazz answered.

"Where Nocturn attacked?" Sam asked.

"Wait. This isn't a dream. It's a memory." Tucker whispered to team Phantom. "When you two," he pointed at Danny and Sam, "went into Nocturns dream, and I was trying to crack the code."

_"Ahhhh! They're getting stronger!" _They heard Jazz scream. They all turned towards her, and she shrugged. Then they all turned around, and seen the sleep walkers gaining on Jazz, while she blasted them with a Fenton Bazooka.

_"Just keep blasting! I need another minute!" _Dream Tucker yelled from above them. He was ferociously pushing button on his PDA, apparently, trying to crack a code.

_There was a blast from behind him._ _"Jazz. . ?" Tucker said as he tunred around, just in time to see Jazz being lifted by the sleep walkers. _

_"Tucker! Keep going!" _Dream Jazz yelled, and Tucker turned around, and started pushing buttons.

_"Come on, come on." _Dream Tucker chanted. Until finally, _"Got it!" he said, just before a sleep walker got him. The tower above them exploded, and the walkers carrying Tucker disapeared. "Jazz?" _

_The walkers flew way up high carrying Jazz, and disapeared. dropping her. "Ahhhhh!" She screamed as she fell. _And real Jazz's face paled.

"No need to worry, this is the part where I saved her!" Tucker said proadly.

"Tucker, it's called a nightmare for a reason." Sam reminded him, and when Tucker looked back at the screen, it had shown he jumped, but he missed Jazz. And she fell to most likely her death.

Tucker paled. "I didn't save her?"

"Tucker, thats your worst nightmare." Jazz asked, blushing.

Tucker blushed. "Well, aparently." He laughed nervously, and with a blink of an eye, they were shifted back to the small white room.

"Well, that was interesting. . ." Maddie said, as they she held up a remote. "Okay, who's next?" She asked the remote, as they were shifted to another sceene.

They went though Paulina, Dash, Lester, Kwan, a few of Jazz's classmates, Sam, Star, Mr. Lancer, Jack and Valerie, before the sceen before them shifted to a sceen no one expected. The Fenton's lab. Then, they heard a voice, no one expected to hear.

_"Come on guys. My parents could be back any minute!" _

"Danny." Maddie started. "What were you doing in the lab alone?"

"Well," he sighed. "Just watch."

_There was a flash of light, before:"Come on Danny. A ghost portal. Don't you wonder about what cool unexplored things are on the other side of that protal?" _This time it was Sam's voice.

_"Well, I guess. But it doesn't matter. My parents say it doesn't work." Danny answered. _

_"Come on. Just go inside and check it out." Sam said. _

_"I guess." Dream Danny pulled on his jump suit, and was about to step in. _

_"Wait a minute." Sam said. She walked up and teared a picture of jacks' face off the suit. "You can't go walking around with that on your chest." _

_"Okay, here goes nothing." Danny said as he steped into the portal. He walked a ittle ways in, before he tripped over a wire. He moved his hand to the wall of the portal to steady himself, and he accidently pushed a button. "Wait, what?" Danny said, as the portal started turning on. Their was a flash of light, and Danny screamed a scream, that obviously meant he was in alot of pain. Then the dream faded. _

"Danny?" Maddie started softly. "What happened?"

"He was shocked." Sam answered for him. "And it was all my fault. It's my fault. All my fault." Sam said, as she started panicing.

"Sam. Sammy. It wasn't your fault. It was my idea to go into the portal. Mine and mine alone. I could hve said no, and I didn't. It isn't your fault." He put his arm around his girlfriend and rubbed her shoulder. ***A.N. Did forget to mention, in this one, their dating. Oops.*** She leaned her head on his shoulder a staired at the group.

"Danny? How bad did it shock you? Did you scar? Why didn't you tell us?" Maddie asked.

"Mom, I'm fine. I'm here, arn't I? And I didn't tell you, because it didn't hurt that bad. It just suprised me." Danny lied smoothly. A skill he had gotten better at over the past year.

"Okay, but if you ever get hurt by one of our inventions again, tell us." Maddie warned.

"Will do." And he will. Whenever they shoot him, he will make an effort to tell them. He laughed to himself at the irony.

They thought it was over, well everyone out of Team Phantom did, before another dream started up. This time, they were looking over Amity Park's Park. Before they heard shouting.

_"Get back here so we can rip you apart! Monicule by monicule!" _They heard Jack Fenton yell.

_"Will you just leave me alone! I wasn't doing anything!" _They heard Danny yell back. His parents staired in silence. They were one of his fears?

_"That's what you always say before one of your ghost friends appear and you help them distroy the town!" _They heard Maddie yell.

_"There not my friends! And I don't help them do anything! I stop them!" Danny yelled back. _

"Mr. Fenton? What's happening? How many nightmares do you have?" Mr. Lancer asked.

Danny ignored his first question, even though he knew excatly what was happening. "By the way things are going, 4. But I'm never sure." Danny said.

"Danny, why are we shooting at you?" Maddie asked.

Dnany sighed. "Frankly, I've been asking that for awhile." Danny said, and he was being truthful. He didn't know why his parents thought all ghosts were evil. Especially him.

_His parents finally shot him down. And started aproaching him. They had menacing looks on their faces. "We finally have you, you stupid ghost brat." Jack said. _

_"Please, I'm your son!" Danny pleaded. But his mother only laughed. _

_"You're not our son. Our son wouldn't do everything you have." Then Danny screamed, and everything went to black. _

"Danny. We would never do that! Why would you think such things?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah, your our son. We love you." Jack said as he put his arm around his son.

Danny sighed again. "If things are going the way I think they are, you'll find out soon." Danny said, obviously still upset at the dream."

The scene changed and at first, it was a little groggy. Then they heard a slightly familiar voice scream; _"AHHHHH! Dannnnny!" _Then things clear right up, and Danielle gasped. She remembered this night all too well.

_"Danielle!" Their was a flash of light and suddenly they were flying. _

'Wait, Danny wasn't their with me. It was Phantom. . . ' Valerie thought to herself.

_"Danny!" They heard Danielle scream again, only it wasn't their class mate, it was a younger Dani Phantom, and she was attached to a upright table, and it looked like it was melting her. _

Danielle imidiantly pailed, as she watched her younger slef melt before her eyes.

_Dream Danny started through green energy blasts at the table, but it did no good. _

_"It's going to take more then your little plasma rays to cut those ties, Daniel." Vlad Plasmius said, as he stood up from a blast from Valerie. But Valerie just kept at it. _

_"AHHHH!" Dani yelled again. _And the real Danny and Danielle both had tears in their eyes, as they watched her basically die again.

_"I can't break them, Danielle, theirs only one more thing to try. Feeling brave?" _

_"A little week in the knees, accually. And I don't even have knees anymore!" Danielle said back. _

_"Then let's hope my dad didn't mend this Achilles heal!" Danny finished, before spraying Danielle with a glowing green liquid. _

_"I think, it's too late. Bye Danny. Thanks for-" Danielle said as she finally melted away to nothing. _

_"Oh no! NOOOO! No. Dani. no. . ." Danny said. As he kneeled by her bubbling goo._

They sat and watched Danny cry over his lost cousin, while Danielle quietly said, "Please, let there be a happy ending." As more tears fell over her own bloodshot eyes. It was one things to die, but then to come back and watch it happen.

They waited a few more minutes, before Dream Danny finally got up, and walked out of Vlad's mansion. Then he took to the sky, which still confused everyone.

Danny was still sniffing quietly, while Jazz tried to confort Danielle.

"Danny." Paulina started. "The Phantom girl, she's older then this now. She's at least our age. How did she die a second time."

"She didn't really die, she just almost did." Danny said. "Though, apparently my nightmares don't understand that."

Valerie walked over to Fenton and quietly said, "Danny. You weren't with me, Phantom was. What's going on?"

Danny sighed. "You'll all see in the next dream."

They all gasped as the final dream came into view. It was of a half destroyed Nasty Burger, with Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, Mr. Lancer Jazz, Tucker and Sam attached by glowing ropes.

_Someone who looked like an older evil Danny Phantom stood above them, laughing menacingly. They all heard Danny shouting, "Hey old Man! How about a blast from your past!" And gasped again. That was Danny Fenton's future?_

_He hit him, and sent him flying blocks back. What they heard next, just confirmed it, as he was hovering feet above his family, saying, "Don't worry, I won't turn into that. Ever. I promise." Danny said, then his eyes shifted to Mr. Lancer. "I'm guessing this sorta explains all my periodic absences. Huh? Eep!" _

_Just as he finished, he got lasoed around the waist, by another glowing green rope. Dark Dan grabbed his shirt caller and Danny said, "What're ya gunna do? Waist me? What happens to you, then?" _

_"You don't get it, do you?" Dan said with his menacing voice, "I'm still here. I still excist. Which means you still turn into me." And then he threw a glowing green punch, right for Danny. _

_"AHHHHHHHHH!" __***E.. I'm not going to go through all of The Ultimate Enemy, it will just take alot more time then needed. So I am just going to cut to where they got blown up. But they got to watch it all. Don't worry. Kay? Good.* **_

_Danny was running, their was a small spark of light, and then, "I can't go ghost!" As Danny was distacted, he tipped over a peice of debree. _By this point just about everyone in the room had tears in their eyes.

_Danny looked up, from the ground. Just intime to see his Family friends and Teacher get blow to bits by the Nasty Sauce. "NOOOOOOOO!" When the smoke cleared, everyone was gone. Burned to non-existion. "No! CLOCKWORK! I thought you were supposed to take care of me! I'm all alone now, and your nowheres to be found. I guess my time really was up." Danny said, as he walked down the debree fallen street. _

The dream faded out, and everyone was stuck dumb. No one knew what to say. Sam had her arm put securely over Danny's shoulder, and Jazz was rubbing his back, something she ofter did when he was scared as a child.

"Danny. I-" His mother started, but soon hushed.

"Fenton, you said these were all memories?" At this the class gasped again.

"That's isn't possible. Mr. Fenton. I am clearly still alive."

"That's because last time, Clockwork, my gardian and the master of time, saved you all. 'I see the parade from above, blah blah blah." Danny said, causing Sam to giggle. "But yes, everyone of those were memories. The first one, was me getting my powers. And it wasn't Sam's fault, if that's what you were thinking. The second, was a little bit of a bent reality. My parents have never shot me down."

"Couldn't catch a ghost even if it was living under their own roof." Valerie said to herself.

"The third, was Danielle," He gestured over to Dani, "Before she hit her growth spurt. Vlad Masters/Plasmius was trying to melt her into ectoplasmic goo. I'm sure Valerie remembers that. And the third and final memory, was of Dark Dan. My jerky future self bent on world domination and destoying my loved ones. He is currently locked away, never to be released, in Clockworks tower. That memory was wiped of everybody's memory, except mine. Though I told Jazz, Sam, Dani and Tucker."

"Speaking of Dani," Maddie said. "Who is she?"

Danny looked back at Danielle, and she stood up. "Hi, I'm Danielle Fenton slash Dani Phantom." She sighed. "Danny's clone." Everybody gasped.

"But, you're a girl?" Star asked.

"Yeah, were not sure how that happened either. It just adds to Vlad's fruitloopness."

Jack looked down. "I can't beleive Vladdy was a ghost bent on destroying my son."

"Can we continue this in the real world? I think someone just threw something at me. . . " Danny said.

"As you wish." Maddie said. Then she hit a button on a remote, and they were back in the real world.

***Beware! For it is I! LINE BREAK!***

When they had gotten back to the real world, the box ghost was their and Doctor Philips wasn't. Team Phantom has explained everything to them and answered every question. Danielle was adopted into the Fenton family, and finally a acual Fenton. The classs had kept their mouthes shut about Danny and Danielle's identity, and everyone was doing fine. All except Dr. Phillips, who has been attending theorpy ever since his ghost filled day.


	4. 73: Game

**73. Game:**

_"But don't think it's gonna last. Tomorrow, it's game on!"_

_"And I'll be ready to play."_

Game on... When had it all just become a silly game? She stared out at the water, sitting befor her, thinking about what happened just two nights prior.

Vlad was evil, and he had warned her for months. Did she even hate Phantom anymore. Could they become friends, partners, even?

She thought deeper on this, when had she really stoped hating Phantom. Maybe it was when she and him were trapped on The Ghost Zones Worst Hunters island, but that couldn't be it, since she had continued to hunt him after. Not to mention, he revealed her identity to her father, resulting in her being grounded.

It couldn't have been when she was thinking about giving up ghost hunting for Danny, since she had watched him try and destroy her. Now that she really thought about it, could he have known she wasn't in there?

Perhaps, it had been after she met Danielle, or Dani, as she prefered. He really did care for the young girl, as much as an older brother would care for a younger sister. Those kind of emotions made him seem, more human. It was posible, that he was human, since Danielle and Vlad were as well. But it just didn't fit. He was always there, fighting. If he were a kid too, then would be off doing kid things with his friends right? He wouldn't have taken on the role of Amity's protector.

And why would Phantom's cousin be half ghost, and not him. Back to Danny, how do Ghost's have family, anyway. Of corse, they could have been cousins when they were alive, and died together, well, half-died in Dani's case.

And how did that work? How can you only half-die, or only be half dead? It just didn't make any sence. She would have to remember to ask him that, if they ever had a decent conversation. Then she though back to the night of their first fight, in Axium (?) labs. He had wanted to appologize, and wanted her forgiveness. She had denined, of corse. What he said in captivity was right, she wasn't big on forgiveness. Especially to people she didn't trust.

Which lead her to a bigger question. Did she _trust _Phantom? Her trust of him had grown, slightly that night, for, she had let him go. He was hers, and he let her go. Which brought her back to her primary question, when she had told him it was all just some game.

_He agreed._

Maybe it was always just some game to him. One big, silly game of cat and mouse. She really seemed like no threat to him, especially the way he treated Vlad. He was much more agressive, then he was when he fought her. He shot more, sent more powerful blasts, and stuck death threats out. He though she hadn't heard him threaten Vlad, but she had. Well, the last part anyway, if he _had_ said more before it.

She was about to go into deaper thought, when she heard the ghost boy in question laughing. She turned her head to the sky, and saw him, flying upside down, with a comic book in hand. _How stange_. She thought, as she realised she had no intent on accually hurting him, but she wanted to bring him into a chase. The most calmonly related feeling she could remember, was when she was young and wanted to play tag.

_I guess it really is all a game, now. _She though, as she summoned her suit and jet sled.

"Hey Phantom!" She yelled to him, startling him from his comic. "Time to play." She said menacingly.

He started to fly away at full speed, as she shot after him. They continued chase, until Valerie finally caught up. She shot at him, missing by a few inches, but distracting him enough to catch him. She cuffed him in the same cuffs she had used on Danny, and started laughing. Not a menacing laugh, but a laugh that deemed she was having fun.

"I win." She said happily, then laughed some more at his confused face. "What? I said 'game on,' didn't I?" She unlocked his cuffed, and he finally cracked a smile, realising what she ment.

"Does this mean your done hunting?" Danny asked.

"You yes. A certain vampire-looking half-ghosts. Not even close." Her smile turned back to menacing. "He's got a lesson comnig his way about messing with teenagers head. And like you said, I'm not big on forgivness."

"So, you know about Vlad's, er, condition?" Danny asked. When she smiled, he felt his whole body fill with happiness. "Finally! I was starting to wonder when you'd catch on!" Danny laughed happily. "If you ever need help busting in, or playing a few childish pranks, on him, count me in!"

Valerie's smile brightened even more. "You can count on it." She said happily.

"Time to go, can't be late for supper." She said before waving and jetting off.

Danny sighed, as his smile started to fade. "Finally." He repeated, before flying off for home, not wanting to be late either.

Later that night, he sat on the computer, video chatting with Sam and Tucker.

"So, she just let you go?" Sam asked through her webcam.

"Yeah. She said 'I win.' Then let me go. She says it's all a game now, since she found out about Vlad's current halfa state."

"She already found out about two thirds of the halfa populaion, Danny. I think it' only a matter of time before she finds about the most powerful." Tucker said from his side of the screen.

"I know. Once she confronts Vlad, my secret's gone. He will automatically jump to the conclusion I told her, then it's gone."

"On the plus side, and you know how much I hate pointing that out," Sam started," at leastt she's done hunting you. Maybe she can become an official member of Team Phantom."

"You'd be okay with that Sam? I know how much you dislike her." Danny stated clearly.

"I don't dislike her. I dislike the things she did to you." Sam pointed out. "I really have no real problem with Valerie now that that's over. I mean, she appologized foor being such a jerk to us when she was an A-Lister."

"Wow, maybe I should just tell her, then." Danny thought.

Tucker thought about it for a minute. "Naw. It's not as fun that way." And they all agreed.

"Okay, but the day she finds out, she's an official member of Team Phantom." With the other two agreeing.

"Wow, five member's already. Were getting more popular then the A-Listers." Sam laughed.

"Well duh. It's the most exclusive club in all of Amity. You have to know a certain secret to be apart." Tucker said.

"Well by that logic, all of the Ghost Zone should be apart of it." Danny laughed.

"Naw, you have to be on our side." Tucker stated.

"Then, Frostbite, Clockwork, Dora, all of the Far Frozen, and all of Aragon are apart of it. Not to mention Danielle." Sam said.

"Fine. You have to be either human or half human. The ghosts don't count." Tucker said, annoyed now.

"Will you guys stop fighting about who's in our team. I'll tell you right now. Me, you," he said to Tucker," you," He said to Sam," Jazz, Danielle, and once Val finds out, she'll be apart too. And we all now it's only a matter of time."

"What if she doesn't want to be apart of team Phantom, though?" Tucker asked.

"Then sobeit. It's not like we can force her to accually do anything but jeep the secret." Danny answered.

"Alright, I got to go. I'll talk to you tomorow." Tucker said.

"See ya." Sam and Danny said at the same time.

His screen clicked off, and Sam went full screen. "So, are you really okay with Valerie joining?" Danny asked.

"Of corse I am." She said, thinking to herself, _as long as she keeps her hands off you, that is. . . Woah. Where'd that come from? _She shook her head, and looked back at Danny.

"Good. It really means alot, I know, even if you won't admit it, you still kind of don't like her." Danny said, nervously. He didn't know why he didn't like her, maybe that was why she called him 'clueless.'

"Yeah, well, I've got to go. Mother is trying to force ugly clothes upon me. Talk to you tomorow." She said. He said goodbye, and she excited from the window.

She sighed. "Am I really okay with it?" She asked herself. "Mom. I am NOT wearing that." She said firmly, at the pink and yellow floral print dress her mom was holding up.

**Okay, I want to give credit to Mary Penelope, who gave me the inspiration, which a link for will be here. ****.net/s/7322313/1/Just_a_Game**

**I just want to thank hr for letting me use this story idea. **

**I just think their needs to be more stories about Valerie after D-Stabalized, since she doesn't even SHOW UP in Phantom Planet. I mean, come on! Even Danielle showed up and she wasn't even supposed to BE in the Ghost Zone! Anyway, it's late. You're lucky your even gettin this update. xDD**

**Okay, reveiw please.**


	5. 7 Enemies

**7. Enemies**

Danny Fenton sat in class, waiting for the bell to strike three. It was so close, only 20 more minutes. He looked down to his writing and sighed.

Ten minutes passed, as he looked back up to the clock. He was about to look back down to his wirting, when he felt a familiar blue whisp excape his mouth in form of a gasp. "Oh no." He whispered, before shooting his hand into the air.

"Yes, Daniel?" Mr Lancer asked.

"Can I use the washroom?" He asked urgently.

"Daniel, their is 10 minutes left. Surely you can hold it." Mr Lancer said, before going back to his book.

Danny drummed on his desk, while looking at the clock. Just hoping, the bell would ring befor the ghost showed up. Their was a huge crash, and Danny peeled his eyes away from the clock, only to see Skulker and Ember.

"Hello welp." Skulker greeted.

"Oh, no."

"Gathering Blue!" Mr. Lancer said. The class went running for the door, but Ember blocked it.

"What's the rush, Baby pops?" She asked.

"Ember's a ghost?" Dash yelled.

"Well, duh." She asnwered. "I thought you all got that when me and Kitty blasted you boys into ablivion?"

Danny looked over to Sam and Tucker. "They did_ what_?" He asked accusingly.

"A story for another time, Danny. What are we going to do?" Sam asked.

"I can't just go ghost, here. My secret will be done for." He whispered.

"Then we're gunna have to fight like this." Tucker said.

Danny sighed. "I hope that human on ghost combat, Dani helped me with works."

"So, ghost child." This got alot of confused looks. "What's it gunna be. You're precious secret, or thier lives." Skulker asked.

"I'm going to have to go with neither." Danny said. He was standing now, his fist clenched.

"Well, you must pick one or the other." Skulker said, calling upon his suits weapens.

"Well, doesn't matter whichway this goes, it's gunna be amusing." Ember said, lying in thin air while placing her chin in her hand, yet still blocking the door.

Skulker aproched Danny, grabbing him by the shirt collar. "So, I'll ask you once more, halfa. What's it going to be."

"I said neither!" Danny yelled as he sent his foot up to colide with Skuckers chest, ripping his shirt in the process. "Great. Now I'm annoyed and my mom's gunna yell at me." Danny said. Alot were confused at how easily Danny could joke with these ghosts, like he's done this before.

"Well, why don't I just finish off the job, so you don't have to go back?" Skulker said, raising his gun. He blasted it, disinagrating the rest of Danny's shirt, but other then that, not really hurting him.

"Umm, ow?" Danny said, examining his arms and hands. Everyone gasped. Not only was Fenton built, but he had scars, lined all along his back and chest. His right shoulder had a fresh cut alonge it, now opened back up and bleeding. "Ugh! Way to go. It took like an hour to geet that to stop bleeding!" Danny yelled, then remembered the crowd. Rubbing the back of his neck he said, "I, um, fell down the stairs today."

"Do you fall down the stairs everyday? Whats with all the scars?" Star demanded.

"I'm, umm, clumsy?" Danny asked before Skulker punched Danny across the room. He landed legs stretched up agains the wall, and back flat on the ground. "Of course you realize this means war." **(A.N TOTAL! Bugs bunny scene right there, man. God, I love that show.)** Danny said, before jumping back up.

He ran towards Skulker, but was thrown back from another punch in the gut.

"Any help, guys?" Danny asked.

"Kay." Sam said, simply. She ran towards Skulker, from behind, and grabbed his arm. She pulled back, making him turn around, before kicking him in his suits gut. He then fell backwards a little way. When he finally resumed statchure, he turned back to Danny, only to be met by the Fenton Thermous, pointed at his nose.

Skulker backed away for a minute. "Cya Sulker." Danny finished before sucking Skuker into the thermos.

"I'll get you next time, Ghost child!" Skulker yelled, as he was sucked into the small cylinfrical prision.

"So, Ember? You next?" He asked, holding up the thermos.

"Naw. I just came for the free entertainment. See ya 'round, Dipstick." She said, as she phased through the floor, laughing. Danny capped the thermos, and handed it to Sam, just as the bell rung.

She handed him a shirt, and some bandages. Some one coughed and their eyes widened.

"So, are you going to explain, Daniel?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"Sorrygottago!" Danny, Sam and Tucker all said in union, as they rushed out of the classroom. When the students ran out after them, they were gone. Like they just vanished.

"We'll get 'em in class." Dash said, and everyone agreed.

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

Danny was extreamly nervous, when they got home. "Are the scars really that bad?" Danny asked.

"Not as bad when your Phantom, but their just from the past week or so. They'll be gone soon. Your scars only last for a about a month." Sam said as she bandaged his cut from that morning.

"They're gunna be asking questions tomorow. Normal 14 year olds don't just have their skin layored with scars!" Danny said.

"Yeah, but technically, you're not normal." Tucker said.

"Yeah, I know that, and you guys know that, but the kids in class don't!" Danny yelled.

"Danny calm down. Just lie. Say something, like, when you were little, you fell down a hill, and landed on a bunch of sharp rocks, scarring up your back and front?" Sam sudgested. "It's not like they'll dig. The one simple line will clear it all up." Sam said handing him a new shirt.

He slipped the baggy white shirt on over his head. "What happens if they see it again after they disapear? And ask more questions?" He asked.

"Okay, say that you did it like a week or two ago, and they were just healing cuts. Not scars." Sam tried again.

"Okay, that can work." Danny said. Finally calming down again.

"Danny. Can you come down stairs please?" His mother's voice came crusading up to his room.

"Do you think?" Danny asked.

"He wouldn't. . ." Tucker said.

"But he could. . ." Sam finished. The all looked at each other, before bolting down stairs to the small, yet spacey living room.

"Honey. Mr. Lancer called. He said something about a ghost attack, and you, Sam and Tucker handled it completely? What happened?"

"And why didn't you call us?" Jack's loud voice boomed from the kitchen.

"Because it was just that big metalic ghost. He's really no problem." Danny asured his mother.

"Sweety, the big, metalic ghost, is still a ghost. I've seen what he does to Phantom. Not that I care what happend to the ghost boy, but it could really hurt you. You have emotions and feelings. You can feel pain. Mr. Lancer said you handled the ghost attack with great skill, that you had a Fenton Thermos on hand. Is there something your not telling us?" She persauded.

"Well, actually. . . I do have something to tell you. . ." Danny did a fast mind battle, over whether or not he should tell them he's Phantom. But quickly decided against it. "Me, Tucker and Sam, have been training human on ghost fighting with a friend of ours." Danny lied. Technically it wasn't a lie, Danielle really did help them.

"You've been associating with a ghost?" His mother questioned angrily.

"No, mom. She's a nice ghost. An actual friend!" Danny yelled to calm down his mother, but it only got worst.

"Danny! Their is no such thing as a 'nice' ghost. They are a mean and vicious species!" She yelled.

"Then you don't know much! Dani wouldn't hurt anyone! She was only tricked into once!"

"Danny? As in Danny Phantom?" She asked.

"Technically, but not the boy. If your forgetting, I said _she. _Dan_ielle_ Phantom, is Danny's cousin, or something." Danny said, surpisingly saying nothing but the truth. He just bent it a little. "She's is accually one of my best friends mom. Almost like family."

His mom staired blankly at him, trying to figure out if he was lying, while Tucker and Sam just stood their awkwardly. They were trying to find a good moment to cut in.

"A nice ghost? _A nice ghost?_ How is that even possible? Ghosts only have one emotion, and that is anger." She pointed out, at this point Jack and Jazz had come into the room as well.

"What nice ghost?" Jazz asked, as to make sure she new what was going on.

"Danielle. Mom doesn't believe it could be true." Danny said. His parents missed the disapointment, but Jazz, Tucker and Sam caught it head on.

"That's because it isn't possible! How can a ghost be nice, without emotions?" Maddie asked.

While Danny was contemplating what to say next, when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Tucker excused himself. Jumping at any excuse to get away frm the tension build up in the room. The next line really suprised them though. "Danielle?" Tucker said from the foyer. Almost sounding confused.

Maddie's head shot around, and before Danny could stop them, she and Jack were shooting towards the door. Danny blinked, then shot towards the door as well, tapping into some of his Phantom speed.

There, at the door, stood whom he _thought _was Danielle, though it couldn't be. Because the girl who stood at the door, was obviously a girl his own age. She was his height, with long black hair, in a thin pony tail, going to to her waist. She had on a fitting red tank top, with a blue, short sleeved sweater hanging loosly around her slim figure. She had on a pair of blue jeans, the same color as the sweater. And her eyes were the same icy blue as Danny's. She was obviously Danielle, but what happened?

"Umm, hi, everyone." She said nervously. "Can I talk to Danny?" She asked.

"Umm, yeah. . ." Danny said. He stepped outside and closed the door. "What happened to you?" He asked almost imediantly.

"I don't know! I woke up this morning and I looked like this!" She answered. "I think after stabalizing me, it only took a few monthes for me to catch up to you. Aging whise. I still don't have any cool powers like a ghost stinger, or a ghostly wail, or ice powers! Which is still unfair, seens how I was made AFTER you got the wail." She said.

"Ahh, Danielle, as loud mouthed as always. I have no idea where you got that. Apparently, I'm one of the shyest people in Amity." Danielle laughed. "I really missed you Ellie." He said.

"I missed you too, Danny." They hugged, Danielle glad they were finally the same height. When they broke Danny looked at you.

"So, you wanna go to the Nasty Burger? We can grab Sam and Tucker and head out." Danny said.

"Sure. It will be nice to finally catch up with you." She laughed again.

"Kay, come on."

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

Danny, Danielle, Sam and Tucker had sat at the Nasty Burger until 10 o'clock at night. Talking and explaining about what had happened. They mostly talked about what Danielle had been up to since her last encounters with Vlad.

When Danny had gotten back, his mom gave up on fighting, and simply said to stay away from thhis ghost girl. He had been to tired to fight back, and simply agreed. He would only hang out with Dani when they were in the same forms, or if he was Phantom. Simple as that.

Then a new thought dawned upon him. _What about school?_ he thought as he got ready for bed. "They might take my excuse for an answer. But what if they don't. Surely Sam and Tucker will back me up on this. I mean, Sam was fighting too. I guess we could just say he called me Ghost Boy because I'm the son of the worlds leading ghost experts. That is why I was on his list. Yeah, that will work. . . And I'm talking to nobody. . . This whole lack of sleep thing is really getting to me." He finally finished.

The next day in school, Danny was late, again. He was off in a rematch with Skulker. A rematch, that just so happened to take a mere 5 minutes. But, he was late.

Him, Sam and Tucker walked in, laughing about how pathetic Skulker looked, until they notice that every single eye in the room was on him.

"Umm, hi?" He asked suspiciously.

"So, Fenturd. You finally going to explain what happened yesterday with those ghosts?" Dash asked.

"And the scars?" Star added.

"Well, Skulker doesn't like me, because my parents caught him once, and I helped. Ember just likes a good laugh. As for the scars, their not scars. Their just healing cuts. I broke a bottle like a week ago, and the juice inside spilt everywhere. I slipped and a bunch of the glass cut my back up. Jazz helped me get it all out though, since she had taken a summer job at the hospital." Danny ws glad how many times he had practessed that in the mirror that morning. And that Jazz accually had taken a summer job at the Hospital.

"I thought you said you were just 'clumbsy'?" Kwan asked.

"Since when does that not aquire being clumbsy. He slipped in juice _he_ spilt." Tucker laughed.

"Okayy, final question." Paulina started. "Since when did you get mucsel?" The latino girl asked, somewhat dreamily.

"I _don't._" Danny said, with a grimace, that matched Sam's to a 'T.' He had gotten over his crush on her, when he figured out, that all she would ever like him for was his Phantom side.

"Yes you do. Don't lie. I saw it yesterday!" She persuaded.

"Mr. Lancer. Don't you have to like, teach or something?" Danny whined. Hoping to get off the subject of his muscel. Yes, he had it. Did that mean he wanted to share how he got it? _'Oh, I got this muscel from hunting ghost's with my freak powers everyday and night.' _Yeah, that would go over well.

"Yes, Daniel is correct. Take your seats while I take attendence." Mr. Lancer agreed. Danny sighed in releif, or what he thought was releif, but his ghost sence went off.

He looked outside, and saw the only ghost he wanted to see, Danielle, floating by the window.

Danny rasied his hand, and asked to be accused to the washroom. The last thing he heard before he left was Paulina's shrill voice yell, "Look everyone! Outside! It's a girl Ghost Boy!"

"Wouldn't that just be Ghost Girl?" Dash asked. Danny chuckled to himself, before looking around and changing into his alter ego, Danny Phantom.

He shot outside to Danielle.

**Paulina's POV:**

I looked out the window, bored after already hearing my name, and gasped at what I saw. "Look everyone! Outside! A girl Ghost Boy!" I yelled.

"Wouldn't that just be a Ghost Girl?" Dash asked, and I glared at him.

"Oh, look! The Ghost _Boy_!" I yelled again. The ghost boy shot up behind her and grabbed her into a hug. "Why are they hugging?" I asked, jeloucy raged through my veins at the thought of MY ghost boy hugging another girl.

"I don't know. They look alot alike. Maybe their related?" Star sudgested.

"Yeah. They kinda look like Twins." Kwan said. I watched as the two ghosts exganged conversation. I noticed a gasp of blue air escape from their mouths, and they both got into defensive positions. They looked around and the girl pointed to something off screen.

Phantom laughed, and waved it off, before the girl got a devious look in her eyes. She made a quick move, and pushed Danny into a spinning frenzie, before yelling "Race ya!" and shooting off screen. I could only hear them now, because goth girl opened a window.

"Hey! No fair!" Phantom yelled back and shot after her. The goth had her face pressed against the window, as to see what ghost it was.

She finally removed her face from the glass, before laughing and saying aloud, "oh, Skulker. When will you learn? You can't even beat Danny by himslef, how are you supposed to beat him _and _Danielle?" And Tucker laughed right along with her, while nobody else seamed to get the joke.

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Okay you guys. I think this is the best one I've wirtten yet. And it's the story about how Danielle came to him as a 15 year old! **

**Anyway, that's how I think his healing for scars shall be. They don't last long. **

**And Pauli's POV at the end, I thought it fit.**

**Oh, and Maddie and Danny's little tiff, I think Maddie's scientific side gets over her motherly side every once and a while, making her act more like a older sister then a mother. Haha. xDDD**

**Anyway, do you guys think this is better, worse? Reveiw it, guys. And if you have any idea's or one shots you would like me to write or rewrite, just go ahead and tell me. I am always up for something like that. I've already done it once. **

**Finally, if you aren't already, go and read my chatroom fic, Amity Park Chatroom. Everyone seams to really enjoy reading it. And if you like chatroom fics, Codiak's got a really good one going. :) **

**And, for anyone who is interested in reading my upcoming fic, 'School?' the oficial air date is Saturday, September 24, 10:00am - 10:00pm Atlantic Time, Canada. Okay. Unless something come up, like I get grounded, or The Internet goes out, or It all gets deleted. All three of those things have happened. I will have a pole go up about it at like, chapter five. Which will leave a big fun, what do YOU want to happen question. I hope you all like it. **

**Okay, that's it. Peace.**


	6. 2: Pillow

2. Pillow

"Moooom! When are they gunna be here?" An annoyed 6 year old asked his mother. Daniel 'Danny' Fenton, was a short, skinny 6 year old, with raven black hair and icy blue eyes. He wore a white t-shirt, with a red rocket in the middle, and blue jeans.

"Danny. They will be here any minute. I know it's your first sleep over, but you have to settle down." Maddie Fenton said. Danny had just turned 6 two days ago, and for his birthday party, he was inviting his two very best friends over.

He waited an anxios 13 minutes and 28 seconds before Sam's fancy pants car, which was what his other best friend Tucker called it, showed up. "Mom! Sam's here!" Danny yelled as he dashed for the door and yanked it open. "Hey Sam!" He yelled and waved as _she_ got out of the car.

Yes, Samantha "Sam" Manson was a short girl, with midnight black hair in two pigtails on the sides of her head. She wore a light pink dress, and pink flats, and did not look happy about it. She didn't like the color pink, like most girl, and she hated barbies and girly things. Which made her the perfect best friend, Well, her and Tucker.

"Hi Danny!" Her father grabbed her bags and the giant presant Danny hoped was for him.

"Is that for me?" He asked and gaped at the presant's size.

"Well duh. It's not Tucker's birthday." She said and laughed. Danny took her bags from her father, kissed him goodbye, and walked her inside. "Is Tucker here yet?" She asked. Danny peered out the window.

"Yeah! He is!" Danny ran out the door and helped Tucker with his bags.

Tucker was a small African American boy with black, buzzed hair. He wore a red baseball cap, thick black glasses pereched on his nose, a yellow t-shirt and dark green pants. He was really into anything that had wires he could pick at, or computers.

"Come on you guys. Mom's making Pizza for dinner." Danny said happily. They ran into the kitchen right as Mr. Fenton was finishing. Jazz was already down there, reading. Jasmine 'Jazz' Fenton, was Danny's older sister by two years. She had long orange hair, and greenish-blue eyes. She wore a red headband and a read dress, with a white belt.

Tucker wiggled up to one of the seats and looked at her book.

"Whatcha' reading?" he asked.

"Gathering Blue. Now leave me alone." She told Tucker. Jazz was an extremely intelegent 8 year old, but was easily annoyed by her family members.

"Don't talk to her, Tucker. She's wierd." Jazz stuck her tounge out at Danny before going back to her book.

They had eaten, opened presants, and played with all of Danny's new toys, and now they were setting up camp on Danny's bedroom floor.

"Sam hang that blanket right there and we'll be done." Tucker said, setting a big rock down over a blacket hanging from Danny's dresser. Danny was sitting inside setting up the three sleeping bags.

"And. . . there. We're done." Sam said after placing a rock over the corner of the blanket. "You done, Danny?" She asked.

"Yup. Come on in." They crawled in and sat by the orange lava lamp Danny set up in the middle of the sleeping bags as there fire.

"Wow. It's just like were really camping." Tucker said.

"Yeah. Only were inside, theres no smoke from the fire,"

"And we can't look at the stars from in here." Danny finished for Sam.

"Well, yeah. Hey you guys? Wanna know something scary?" Tucker asked. Danny and Sam both nodded their heads and he continued.

"One day, were gunna be really old. Like, 14. And we're gunna have to go to high school, and like other boys and girls. Like kiss 'em and stuff." Tucker said.

"Like my mom and dad kiss?" Danny asked, horrified.

"Yup. And we're gunna have to like it, and do it again."

"Ewwwww." Danny and Sam said at the same time.

"I don't ever wanna be 14, now. I'll probably just do something stoopid." Danny said.

"And I'll probaly dare ya, and take a picture. While Tucker laughs." Sam said.

Danny was shocked. "You would dare me to do something stupid?" He looked at Tucker, "and you would laugh?"

"I don't know, probably." Tucker said, then started to laugh.

"Oh yeah. Then take this!" Danny took his pillow and beat Tucker over the head with it.

"Owwwwww! What'd you do that for?" Danny and Sam started laughing, before Tucker went to hit Danny and hit Sam. "Uhh, oops."

"'Oops?' Here!" She hit him in the head with her pillow. "Take that for your little 'Oops.'" She yelled.

Before long, there little pillow fight had turned into a full-fledge pillow battle, leading them all the way down to the living room, as the boys had followed Sam, who had had her pillow chucked down the stairs.

"Hey!" Jazz yelled, and everyone stopped for a moment. "You guys keep it down!"

They contined to stair upstairs before Tucker whacked Sam over the head with his pillow.

"Hey!" Sam yelled, then their fight continued, until Jazz came down and took all of the pillows away, leaving Sam, Tucker and Danny nothing.

Danny peered up stairs, as his sister threw the pillows back into his room. "Kill joy." Danny said, while Tucker and Sam stuck their tounges out.

"Now what?" Sam asked.

"Let's get something to eat, I'm hungry." Tucker said.

"You're always hungry." Sam said, pushing him into the couch, while her and Danny ran into the kitchen, looking for left over cake.


End file.
